bleachocdoujinwarofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiseki Miyazaki
Kiseki Miyazaki is the Vice Captain of the Fourth Division and often nicknamed Ki-Kun, Book-Kun and Bookworm. Appearance Kiseki has short, well-kept brown hair that NEVER goes past his chin, deep, hazel eyes full of mirth and black half-rimmed glasses with the rim going below the lenses. He has lightly tanned skin, with a softer look to his face and hands, but not marred by calluses or scars. His Lieutenant badge is on his Obi-sash, off to the left, on his hip. He wears the normal shinigami uniform with a few things added. He has a pair of white surgical gloves hanging off of his side. He normally has a old-looking satchel with a bunch of herbs and other medical supplies within it on his right hip. Personality Kiseki is very mature and down-to-earth, but still has some traces of childishness in him. He enjoys reading anything he can get his hands on, and typically always has a book with him wherever he goes. He has a habit of reading while walking, feeling the Reiatsu around him so he doesn't bump into anyone. He has a soft-spot for children, always wanting to help them. He's serious when he sees someone seriously hurt, doing everything he can until the patient either passes away or gets better. If they pass away, he always holds guilt for it, keeping a journal of everybody that he couldn't save and then studying medicine harder. This depression normally lessens after about two weeks, but almost completely dissipates if he's able to help another patient get better. He does not like to fight, preferring to avoid it at all costs if possible. History Kiseki was always interested in medicine since he was a small child. This was due to him being born, and expected to die after three days. The reason he's still alive today is because one doctor wouldn't give up on him, doing all that he could to keep Kiseki alive, and it wasn't until he started to walk that Kiseki received his name, meaning 'Miracle'. The doctor would always be around the Miyazakis, tending to Kiseki if needed, even teaching him the basics of medicine, to which Kiseki always readily listened. When he looked around 19, Kiseki decided to use his knowledge to help people that needed it. He joined the Shinō Academy and became roommates with Shun Reitaki, training to become a medic. A few times throughout a year at the Academy, Kiseki would receive a letter from the doctor that healed him and leave from school for two or three days, completely masking his Reiatsu to the best of his ability to meet with the doctor. About two years in the academy, Kiseki received an alarming letter, practically bursting out the door. He didn't return for three weeks. When he did, he seemed extremely distraught, not talking to anybody. The doctor that had been a big part of his life, his inspiration, had passed away. Eventually Shun knocked some sense into him, breaking him out of the depression and going back to his normal, cheery self. After the academy, Kiseki joined the fourth squad, working hard every day until he achieved Shikai, becoming the seventh seat. Within about fifteen years, he was deemed proficient enough to become the 4th squad Vice Captain. Powers & Abilities He is extremely proficient in the binding and medical kidōs, and very knowledgeable about medical procedures and statistics. He can hold his own in a fight, but can be easily outclassed against those higher than him. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō's name is Iyashi no Kane (Healing Bell), that looks like a normal katana, with the hilt being in the shape of a '+' sign, much like the red cross symbol. The wrappings around the grip are red. *Shikai: His blade seems to grow slightly longer, a bell hanging off the end, but it never seems to ring when moved. There's kanji etched into the blade, specifically this: ' 血、魂、命。' meaning 'Blood, Soul, Life.'. **Special ability: With each blow that his sword takes, depending on what it hits, one of the kanji on the blade starts to glow red. ***Chi: When any blood hits the blade, whether it be Kiseki's or his enemies, this Kanji will glow, and then Kiseki can choose to ring the bell once, healing minor wounds of his targets depending on how much blood is absorbed. If not used after a while, the blood will be converted into Reiatsu that Kiseki is given to heal his own wounds. ***Tamashī: When the blade is used to block a special ability it will absorb the foreign Reiatsu, and this Kanji will glow. Kiseki will ring the bell twice, then hold his blade in the direction that he wants the energy to go, releasing a quick, almost Cero-like attack with his and the attack's combined Reiatsu. This HAS to be used within two minutes of the original absorption, else the Reiatsu will backfire on Kiseki. ***Inochi: He has never seen the effects that this Kanji can do and does not know the conditions. When he does learn what it does, it needs the other two Kanji to be glowing and for Kiseki's own blood to be on the blade. This is what will activate his Bankai if he ever gets it. Trivia Quotes Creator Kiseki was created and is owned by Deadblackkat found on Deviantart.com! Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Fourth Division Category:Vice Captain